mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Florian vs. Takanori Gomi
The fight was the UFC debut of Takanori Gomi. The Fight The first round began. Both men came out southpaw. Four thirty-five. 'Lead leg!' The crowd chanted 'Kenny.' Four fifteen. Both men were feeling each other out. Florian was throwing a lot of feints and he had good head movement. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Four minutes. Florian landed a leg kick. Florian landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Florian landed a double jab nicely. Florian landed an inside kick and blocked a counter right hook. Three fifteen with three stiff jabs from Florian. Florian landed a nice straight left and a jab. Florian kneed the face in close missing mostly. Three minutes. 'Stay focused!' Florian landed a stiff jab there. Two thirty-five. Florian landed an inside kick. Two fifteen. Florian looks great on his feet. Florian landed that jab hard. Two minutes. Florian landed a jab and a straight left counter and a double jab and another jab. Gomi swung wildly. Florian landed a jab. One thirty-five. Florian danced insolently. 'Watch the uppercut.' Gomi landed an inside kick. Florian landed four big jabs. He landed a blocked high kick. One fifteen. 'Left kick to the head.' One minute. Florian landed three stiff jabs. He landed a hard leg kick there. He landed a jab and another. Gomi worked a double. Florian stuffed it quickly and easily. Thirty-five as Gomi landed a counter left hook. He ate a trio of jabs. Gomi landed an inside kick. He ate a jab. Fifteen remaining. Gomi missed a high kick. They exchanged. The first round ended. 10-9 Florian. The second round began. Florian landed the jab. And again. Another. Four thirty-five. Gomi kept switching his stance. Gomi was just getting completely outstruck. Four fifteen. Florian's boxing is simply superior. Florian landed a right hook. Four minutes. 'No body shots!' Gomi reacted to the feints. Three thirty-five remaining. Florian landed a counter left hook nicely. Gomi missed a right hook to the body. Three fifteen left. Florian kneed the body in close. Three minutes. Florian landed a right hook. Two thirty-five. Gomi switched his stance. Gomi landed a right hook to the body. Florian landed a stiff jab. Two fifteen. Florian landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Gomi looked a bit tired but not too much. Gomi landed a left to the body. One thirty-five. Gomi blocked a high kick. A boo came. One fifteen as Florian landed a jab. Gomi landed a jab himself. Florian landed the jab. One minute. Gomi blocked a high kick. The crowd chanted 'USA'. It was a half-hearted chant. Thirty-five. Gomi landed a left hand. Florian landed a leg kick. Florian landed four jabs. Fifteen. Gomi missed a high kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Florian. The third round began. Florian landed an inside kick. Gomi stuffed a double to the clinch. Florian kneed the body and again. They broke. Four thirty-five. Gomi switched stances. Four fifteen. Florian landed a leg kick. 'Left to the body.' Gomi switched back to southpaw. Four minutes. Gomi landed a hard left hook, his best punch of the fight. Florian got a big double to guard. Three thirty-five. Florian worked the body with the right. Florian landed a very short left elbow. Three fifteen. Florian landed a right elbow. He passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Florian worked towards an arm triangle. Florian mounted. Two thirty-five as he let the choke go. He landed five lefts in under and two more. He had the back basically. Another pair of left hands. Florian had both hooks now. Two fifteen. Florian had the choke. Gomi tapped.